fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Michala Fedorov
Michala Fedorov '(ミチャラ ペドロブ, ''Michara Pedorobu) was and still is an extremely powerful Mage who was once the ruler of the land of Iceberg several hundred years ago, as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints of old. Due to unforseen conflicts of interest, Michala waged war upon the rest of the Council and nearly succeeded, but oddly disappeared before the war could be officially ended. It was later revealed that he'd deemed the Council too "weak" to destroy, and so decided to seal himself within the remote mountains of his frozen land, so that he may be awakened into the future and hopefully find more challenging opposition to his rule. Appearance A smooth, elegant, and rather sinister visage is what most use to describe the appearance of this powerful Lord of Frozen Fields. His form is fairly tall and almost adolescent, reminding those who fear him that he is indeed only a teenager in terms of technically speaking. With fair skin, and eyes as pale as the ice in which he walks, along with spikey black hair that extends down into four long tendrils almost to the length of his knees, he is a rather attractive one at that. His attire is nothing short of noble, as he has no intent of not letting others how much higher on the grid that he is above them. He wears a long black sleeved top, with a golden rim running down his front with a golden bordered collar, with golden rimmed black-star white gloves. His lower half is that of a flamboyantly flourishing hakama skirt with golden trimmings, black exterior coloration, and dark red interior, with a matching dark red sash that is wrapped loosely around his waist. With black slacks lying underneath, he wears white tabi socks with brown straw sandals. Personality With such great power and capability of controlling it, Michala easily comes off to most as one of the most frightening and fearful beings to ever walk Fiore. That being said, most assume that he is a cold, and dismissive being who views all others as obstacles or means to destroy, but this actually isn't the case. Michala is, in reality, a rather charismatic and smooth talking individual who can actually be easy for one to become allies with, if they can word their sentances out right. Friendly at a glance, Michala cannot help but acquaint himself with an individual who interests him, be it treating them to tea on his front porch or even challenging them to a common game of fencing. This can be seen as attempts to actually ally himself with someone out of the goodness of his heart, or it could simply be so that he can find how powerful they might really be, and whether or not they will be a threat to him in future endeavors. In spite of such a charismatic demeanor, Michala's true self is anything but. A dark and twisted individual, Michala finds happiness in causing as much havoc and chaos as possible, be it from direct means or from under-handed, calculative plans. Destruction, battle, and carnage are all things that he loves to partake in. He will attack cities, kingdoms, entire countries out of his own enjoyment. When fighting someone one on one, at least, a person who is weaker than himself, he will purposely handicap himself to make it feel as if he is fighting on that foe's same level, purely for fun and love of the concept of a one sided battle. History Equipment '''Harbinger(前徴, Zenchou): Harbinger is Michala's signature weapon of choice. It takes the appearance of a fairly long broadsword, while also being rather thin at the same time. It's blade is a dark blue shade of color, appearing to be made of a sort of obsidian material, making it incredibly durable. The handle guard is silver and shaped like a pair of eagle wings, and it also has a light blue gem in it's center. The handle is black and grey, and finally, the pommel is a small round sphere of silver coloration. Michala has stated in the past that the weapon is a powerful magic tool. Magic and Abilities Trivia